I need you
by Reading-in-a-tardis
Summary: Alternate Universe (AU) Homestuck Fanfiction. Rose and John have known each other for such a long time, and time always has it's way. First fanfiction.
1. From the Beginning

First fanfiction, if it's not to your liking I apologize, but I really am fond of this pairing. (Along with Dave/John, Dave/Jade, Rose/Kanaya, Nepeta/Equius, etc.) Also, sorry if there are any imperfections, or things that don't make sense. I'm actually not too far into homestuck. I'm just to Gamzee, actually. The only reason I know anything past Gamzee- Is tumblr.

* * *

Alternate Universe (AU) Homestuck Fanfiction

Pairing: John and Rose

Rating: T

Name: From the Beginning.

Summary: Rose and John have known each other for such a long time, and time always has it's way.

Perspective: Rose

* * *

I can honestly say that I have always felt this fond of John. He has meant a lot to me, ever sense we first met in the alleyway next to the _Washington State History Museum _when I first moved here from New York. He was sitting there, in tears. Honestly I probably wouldn't have stopped to see if he was okay- If he hadn't of looked up at me. His eyes, although filled with tears, were soft; and there was something else about him. Something that I still can't put my finger on. He was in an upright fetal position, with his arms wrapped around his bent knees, his eyelashes were moist with tears, and his buck teeth left small indents in his pants, from having placed his face in the same spot for too long.

"Are you alright?" I waited about 10 seconds, but he still hadn't answered me. He just looked at me, with watery eyes.

"Do you need some help?" He nodded his head no. At least he was trying to communicate- to some extent.

"Well- Why are you crying then?" He closed his eyes for just a bit longer than a blink and began talking.

"I- I was... I was being bullied. By some people. They wouldn't leave me alone. They made fun of me because my _buck teeth make me look funny._"I simply stared at him. That was no reason to be in tears. However, everyone is different I guess.

"I don't think they make you look funny." a small, quivering smile danced his face for a moment.

"R-really?"

"Yes. You look normal. Just like everyone else." but he didn't look normal. There was something special about him. Something you don't see in most people.

"Thank you, I guess. Wh- What's your name?"

"My name is Rose Lalonde. It's quite nice to make your acquaintance-"

"John Egbert." What a lovely name.

"Do you live around here, John? How old are you?"

"Ya... Just about a block from here... I'm 12." _Oh._ He's the same age as I.

"Perchance, do you live on Kankri Road?"

"Ya, my house is the first on that street."

"Mine- is the second. We are neighbors then?"

"I guess so!"

"Would you like if I were to walk you home? I could possibly protect you from any further bulling."

"Uhm- Sure, why not!"

And that was how I met him. Simple and easy. Everything just seemed to fit. He was the odd, adorable kid next door who happened to be my age. But everything took off from there. We would spend countless nights together, watching movies that were oddly good, in a sense. We played games, and ate enough cake, that his dad had backed for us, until John began hating it.

We were- Are best friends. - And as I stare at him now, commemoration all of these little things that make me love him- I sigh. I truly do love John Egbert, and I-

"Rose, are you okay?" I suck in a deep breath, as he caught me in my thoughts.

"Yes, of course I'm fine."

"You seem distracted. Don't you like this movie?"

"Oh, yes. Of course." Actually I had forgotten about the movie, almost entirely.

"Then what's buggin' you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, John. Really. Nothing is bothering me." He stares at me intently and shifts towards me.

"Rose, I know I'm not always the smartest person, but I really can tell that you're sad... If you'd just tell me why, maybe I could help you out!" He offers a warm smile, and puts his hand on my shoulder. His grip is tight enough to comfort me, and loose enough that he isn't constricting any blood.

"I- John, do you remember when we were children?" He puts his index finger on his chin, and nods.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was recalling when we were younger. Remembering how innocent and naive we were. "

"Wha'd you mean?"

"I... I miss being younger." It was true, but not what I wanted to tell him. I wanted to pour my heart out to him, and hold him close. Kiss him, hold him, call him my own. Honestly, I wish that he would at least have the same feelings for me that I have for him.

"I miss being younger too. -But hey! Being teens has it's benefits! You can drive! We both have a job! We can even go clubbing, as long as we don't drink!" He dances in his seat, imitating what it would be like to club. He is fist pumping, and his eyes are closed. He purses his lips, and swings his head forward and back.

"Yes- Those are all true." He opens one eye, but keeps dancing for a second.

"Rose- Is that really what's getting on your nerves?" He grabs the remote, and turns off the television. Damn, he saw right through me. Perhaps I could play it off.

"Of course. Being a child was quite a lot simpler. No responsibility. All we had to do was focus on fun. It was... nice." he stares at me, and nods slowly.

"Okie-dokie Rose, I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It is fine."

* * *

We sit awkwardly, staring at the black abyss of the television, which was currently off. John reaches for the remote and turns it on, breaking the silence with the sound of static. The movie had ended quite some time ago. He walks up to the VCR and takes out the old tape, discarding it behind him. He eyes another one, however. Picking it up, and inserting it into the VCR.  
"You're gonna love this! It's called 'Titanic'!" With a click, the movie starts. We watch it. This movie is... Interesting. But the most intriguing part was when John began blushing and turned away, as to not see the red haired woman's breasts.  
_"I love you Jack."  
"Don't you do that. Don't you say your goodbyes. Not yet, do you understand me?"  
"I'm so cold"_

John turns to me in one fluid motion, and starts quoting the movie.

"Listen, Rose. You're gonna get out of here." He grabs my hands "You're gonna go on, and you're gonna make lots of babies... And you're gonna watch them grow. And you're gonna die an old- an old lady, warm in her bed. Not here. Not this night... Not like this, do you understand me?" And in that moment, I kiss him.

* * *

There was chapter one. I do hope that you all enjoyed it. I put a lot of thought into this, and it means a lot that you like it. Constructive criticism is encouraged.


	2. Oh Dear God (M)

Alternate Universe (AU) Homestuck Fanfiction

Pairing: John and Rose

Rating: M

Name: Oh Dear God

Summary: John thinks about what happened with Rose

Perspective: John

* * *

I was taken aback by the sudden kiss, jumping a little in my seat. Her hands were cold on my checks, and lips warm against my pale slightly chapped ones.

"Rose-" I said softly, as she pulled away, throwing a hand over her mouth.

"I'm.. I'm so very sorry John! I'm not quite sure what came over me... perhaps I should go." She stood up and ran towards the door. I stood up, and out stretched my hand, trying to stop her.

"Rose!" But it's too late. The blonde haired girl disappeared through the door before I could stop her.

"Rose..." I say one more time, sadly into the cold bitter air. I turn everything off quickly, and rush upstairs.

* * *

Grabbing my laptop off of my desk, I set it on my bed, and lay on my stomach. I rushed to log into pesterchum, so I can talk to Rose. 'The girl who kissed, and dissed.'

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:27 -

EB: uhm  
EB: rose  
EB: that was uh  
EB: wow  
EB: i just  
EB: i didnt expect it  
EB: can we talk about this?

- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! -

I close my laptop and lay there on my stomach for a while, staring at the white ceiling above me. I blink softly, and think about what had just happened.  
_'Was I being romantic?'  
__'Or charming?'  
__'Is that why she kissed me?'  
_I flip onto my back and groan into my pillow. What was I doing right, so I can do it again! I want her to kiss me again. I want her to have her lips pressed to mine, and my hands on her hips, slowly bringing them up to her stomach. Her hands on my shoulders... No her hands are moving down, and they grab the bottom of my shirt. She pulls it up over my head. I kiss her again quickly, several times. The kisses are sloppy, and aren't played out well... but never mind that. My hands are on her again, and they aren't just on her they're grazing up her. Up her perfect pale form. And I'm touching her, touching her small, but perfect breasts. Everything. Everything is perfect and-

_Oh._

My thoughts had led to fantasies, once again... And now I can't help but try to ignore how restricting my pants have just become. I can't do it. Not to thoughts of... _her_. Not to my best friend. I can't. It's wrong, but as my hand runs gently against the growing hardness in between my legs, it feels so _right._

I stand up to lock my door, turn on my radio, and pull the cord that turns off my light, just to be safe. I also open my window slightly so it wont get too hard to breath in my small room. I can see Rose has a light on in her house... In her room. This- This is so very wrong. I should stop.. But I'm already going. My hand is on auto-pilot now. I'm unzipping my pants, and tossing them on the floor. I can hear the hum of the music in the background _"When you feel my heat, look into my eyes." _I smile gently, at how ironic the lyrics are at the moment. I slither my hand under the band of my boxers.  
_"Ah-"  
_I don't think I've ever been this hard before.  
_"Rose... What have you done to me?"_ I smile blankly as I start to stroke myself slowly. My knees quake at the first couple of motions I make. I moan softly, and shakily. Swallowing hard, I move faster. I _let_ out heavy breaths as I stroke my erection. Faster... harder...  
_"More. Yes! More! Oh god... Dear.. Christ... R-Rose! **Rose!**" _I cum hard, as I nearly shout her name. I ride off my orgasm with soft pumps, I gradually get slower, and my breathing steadies.

* * *

I stand up quite some time later to change my boxers. I throw them in my hamper so I can wash them tomorrow. I walk over to my bed, straighten up my sheets again, and lay back down. I open up my laptop, and see that Rose has been pestering me for some time now.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:27 -

EB: uhm  
EB: rose  
EB: that was uh  
EB: wow  
EB: i just  
EB: i didnt expect it  
EB: can we talk about this?

- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! -

TT: John, I am very sorry. That was quite out of character for me, and I hope that you accept my apology.  
TT: I suppose that I will talk to you tomorrow.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum! -

TT: John, are you alright? I hear a lot of fuss coming from your house. Should I come over?  
TT: Also, this is quite an odd question, but did you just call my name? I hope you're alright.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 23:04 -


	3. Worried

Sorry for the long wait. You see, I have been waiting for free time to finish this chapter. Between school, family, and social events it's hard to find free time. I hope you can forgive me. I'll get started on the chapter after this one right away.

* * *

Alternate Universe (AU) Homestuck Fanfiction

Pairing: John and Rose

Rating: K+(?) _No actual sexual content_

Name: Worried

Summary: What's That Noise

Perspective: Rose

* * *

My hand rests on my computer. I debate on whether or not I should open. I know John. I know he'd be right there. Even though I've likely ruined our friendship. Everything that we are, everything we could have been. It wont be. I made an idiotic, selfish decision, and now I deserve to pay my time. However, even though my heart, and mind, are against opening the computer to view what John had to say in the manner, my wrist flicks and it's open. The words that he's been typing pop up on my screen instantaneously.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:27 -

EB: uhm  
EB: rose  
EB: that was uh  
EB: wow  
EB: i just  
EB: i didnt expect it  
EB: can we talk about this?

- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! -

I... I feel so awful. He must be so confused, and I just walked out on him. What an awful friend I am.

I need to talk to him. Now.

TT: John, I am very sorry. That was quite out of character for me, and I hope that you accept my apology.  
TT: I suppose that I will talk to you tomorrow.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum! -

I need to talk to him. I realy need to talk to him. God- If you are real then please let him get online and-

- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:35 -

Dammit.

TG: sup Rose  
TT: Hello, Dave.  
TG: how are you?  
TT: I'm fine, but is it not midnight where you live?  
TT: Shouldn't you be getting to bed?  
TG: i would but i cant sleep  
TG: why do you bring that up anyway?  
TG: i know you want to chat this fine piece of man meat up  
TG: its no secret Rose.  
TT: I bring it up, because I'm not really in a chatting mood at the moment. I did something I regret.  
TG: what did you do?  
TT: I do not wish to talk about it. Maybe tomorrow.  
TT: Also, I believe that I'm going to be getting to bed now. You should do the same.  
TG: youre right i guess.  
TG: goodnight.  
TT: Goodnight, Dave. Have a nice sleep.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 22:43 -

I push the screen closed, and flip on my lamp by my window so I wont be sitting in the darkness.

After a couple minutes of just sitting in my computer chair, blankly, I open my window. I need a little bit of fresh air. It helps me think.

I see John has already gone to bed, he flipped his lights off a couple minutes ago.

Maybe it wasn't a big deal... but who am I kidding.

Of course it was a big- a huge deal.

I kissed my best friend.  
On the lips.  
In a dim lit room.  
After he quoted an _almost_ romantic paragraph to me.  
- and I just walked away.  
Dammit.  
Dammit.  
**Dammit.**

I think I might be an idiot.  
Actually, there's no doubt in my mind. I am a nimrod.  
A complete dunce.  
A-  
_'When you feel my heat, look into my eyes.'_  
_"Ah-"_

What was that?  
_"Nnng..."_

"John..?"  
_"Ha-"_

_"John."_

What's going on? I can hear soft, almost painful noises coming from his bedroom window...

I re-open my laptop, worried.

- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 22:27 -

EB: uhm  
EB: rose  
EB: that was uh  
EB: wow  
EB: i just  
EB: i didnt expect it  
EB: can we talk about this?

- ectoBiologist [EB] is now an idle chum! -

TT: John, I am very sorry. That was quite out of character for me, and I hope that you accept my apology.  
TT: I suppose that I will talk to you tomorrow.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] is now an idle chum! -

TT: John, are you alright? I hear a lot of fuss coming from your house. Should I come over?

I sit there. Hoping he will reply. I grab my phone and call him. No answer. Maybe he can't hear it. Oh god. I hope he's alright. He needs to be alright. He has to be alright. If he's not I'll be so hurt. Crushed. Is it because of me that he's whimpering? I-

**"Rose!"**

I think he just said my name. No, moaned. Yes. That was a moan. I'm lost for words. That was not a whimper. That was not a grunt that was not.. Anything that I would have expected. Oh my god.

TT: Also, this is quite an odd question, but did you just call my name? I hope you're alright.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 23:04 -

I'm walking back to his house... Now.


	4. Synchronized Dance (Yeah)

Alternate Universe (AU) Homestuck Fanfiction

Pairing: John and Rose

Rating: K+

Name: Synchronized Dance (Yeah)

Summary: Rose and John just talk really.

Perspective: Rose then John

* * *

I slip on my shoes and rush over to his house. I'm worried, as much as I am alarmed. I'm sure I heard him moan my name.

And to be honest, I don't believe that upsets me at all.

I pound on his door, and wait.

"Hello?" He opens it, and rubs one of his eyes. He's in his pajamas, and his hair is damp... but I don't really care. I just hug him. I hug him tightly, and I apologize softly. He stands there like a board, but only for a moment. Then he hugs me back and smiles into my short hair.

"You didn't do anything that you need to apologize for." My eyes widen, and I pull back just enough to look at his face. He's being sincere. Then, his cheeks are painted with a soft blush.

"I actually- Wanted to do the same. You just have more courage than me." Oh my god.

I hug him tighter. So much tighter. And, I'm crying? I'm smiling and tears run down my cheeks.

And I hold him.

And he does the same.

And I love him, so very much.

"Rose..." he whispers into my ear, and it causes me to shiver.

"I did call your name..."

"Why?" I question just as soft.

"Because I needed you..." His tone is somewhat seductive, which is not something you'd expect from John Egbert. But I think that- I like it.

"John, I need you too." I pull back again. His face is crimson, and he _tries _to smile sexily. I smirk at him, and grab his hand.

"My mom's not home, John."

"Wh- what are you trying to say?"

"That we should continue this at my house."

* * *

I swallow hard, and my face is so hot that the wind feels like absolute zero.

"Oh god yes."

She grabs my hand, and nearly runs me over to her house. I hope we are talking about the same thing... If she's not then fine, but Christ when I said I needed her I wasn't playing around. I need her. She's the only one that's been keeping me sane since I was about 12. She's basically been everything to me. She's my light, in the darkness. I have liked her for so long. Too long. God, I'm ready for this. I just hope that she is. Because if she's not, and it's in the spur of the moment I will never **ever** forgive myself. I just couldn't. And look. Now I'm sitting on her bed and kicking off my shoes. And my socks, and she's walking over to me. Her hand is undoing the tie on my bottoms.

And she pulls them down. And she stares, and smirks. She can see that... I'm defiantly aroused. And that I wasn't joking when I said I need her. My eyebrows furrow, and I try and motion her to just rip off my new boxers. But I don't really want to rush her..

Yes I do. I want to do this, now.

God I'm a horrible person. I blush, and put my fist in my mouth, as she sticks her hand on my thigh. She's dragging her hand up, closer, closer. And now she's touching it- no _me_ through the thin fabric.

My breath hitches, and I bite my knuckles harder. She sticks her fingers under the rim of my underwear and pulls them down. Her eyes are wide and she stares, and... licks her lips.

My dick just twitched. This is happening Egbert. She get's on her knees, and grabs it firmly. And it feels so much different from when I do it. It feels so _right_. And I'm gasping now, and holding back the moans.

But they just keep escaping.

And each time they do, she smiles. And it just turns me on even more. But she stops, and I let a small whimper of disapproval escape me.

But I like what I see.

She begins to strip. First her skirt, then blouse, then her bra... And finally her little purple panties. And she sits on the other end of the bed, and opens up her legs, and she just looks at me.

And I know what to do. I get close to her, and I start kissing her thighs. And I lick them. And I lick _her_.

And she tastes amazing. And I smile. And I lick inside of her.

_"Oh John..."_

And now I'm experimenting. I lick everywhere. And she likes it. No matter where I do it. But there's this one spot. This one spot that I can just tell that she loves. And she spreads her legs wider.

And I lick it, over and over. And I flick it with my tongue. And I start to finger her. And she's crying out. And it's music to my ears.

It's a symphony of sweetness. And she screams. And it's my name that she it's beautiful. And she lays there. Panting.

"J- John... Hah... Go to my... Hah... Drawer, my top drawer. And gr-grab the purple little package."

I stand up and rush over.

"I don't see anything in there. Just something that looks like a ramen noodle powder pack thing."

"It's a condom, John... Grab it please. And put it on."

_O- Oh._

I grab it, and do as she tells me. I slide it on. And I walk back, and place my hands on her knees.

And I position myself, and enter her. And tears escape her eyes. It hurts. It's hurting her so badly. So I grab her hand. She opens her eyes, and peeks up at me. I smile down at her, and pull out. Just to ram painfully back in.

But.. As I do this, she stops wincing. And she starts moaning.

And I continue.

In, out.

In, out.

And she's panting, and so am I. And I realize. I took her virginity.

And.. I can't take this anymore...

"R-rose.. I'm.."

"Me too..."

And we do. And it's beautiful. And I take off the condom before it can leak into her, and I tie it like a balloon, and set it at the bottom of her trash can.

And then I lay next to her.

And I hold her.

"John, you're the only one I've needed in a long time."

"Rose, you're the only one that I've ever been in love with." She rolls closer to me, and kisses me gently.

"I love you too, John."

* * *

Sorry the summary was quite misleading.

But surprises are always fun.

Also M. It's rated Mature.

Note: I felt really awkward when I typed "little purple panties."

And yes, Synchronized Dance (Yeah) was a Pewdiepie reference.


End file.
